A Change of Venue 2: Granger Services, Inc
by Ms-Figg
Summary: This time Hermione is the one with the lucrative private business. She's a very selective paid escort. Snape is interested in her services. Graphic Adult Content
1. Granger Services, Inc

**Chapter 1 ~ Granger Services, Inc.**

Severus Snape stood outside of a very small, windowless brick building with an unassuming red door. His pale face was contorted with indecision. He was in Hogsmeade, on a side street and dressed as usual in his severe black robes. It was summertime and school was out, so he didn't have much to do at Hogwarts other than read, brew, and have the occasional Firewhisky.

After his close call with death, and the downfall of Voldemort, life had become—dull. The furor of the Dark Lord's demise had died down and the wizarding world returned to normal. After years of spying and risking life and limb, Severus Snape was just another teacher.

Unlike the other heroes, Snape wasn't very popular with the masses. While Harry and Ron were smothered in adoring witches and poontang, no one had any interest in showing Snape a little gratitude. Snape hadn't been laid in many, many, many years.

He'd only done it twice and the first time he was so quick, he didn't get much out of it other than the embarrassment of quick ejaculation. The second time wasn't much better because the witch complained the entire time that he wasn't doing it right. That hurt his confidence and then he became embroiled in saving the world from Voldemort. He immersed himself in the task and it served to keep his mind off of carnal matters.

Impending death was good that way.

But now, he didn't have that. And he really didn't have the social skills to fit into a society devoid of danger. Most of his adult life was spent keeping secrets and avoiding close associations. His last close association had been with Lily Evans, and that hadn't ended well at all. Lack of social skills also meant a lack of female company. He didn't have the slightest idea of how to make small talk with a woman he didn't know.

There were prostitutes, of course, but Snape could never bring himself to approach one. They were also women he didn't know, and if you could say anything about Severus Snape, it was that he had trust issues. Not to mention he was afraid he'd catch some kind of terrible wizarding STD, no matter what precautions he took. And he didn't like how bold they were. They were sexually intimidating.

But, he couldn't help coming here once he heard the news. He could hardly believe it.

Following Voldemort's death, schools of Advanced Magic began springing up all over. Higher education had finally come to the wizarding world. And Hermione was one of the very first to take advantage of the new opportunities. She held a few jobs, but they didn't pay enough and took up a lot of studying time. She needed a more lucrative way to make money.

She found it.

Snape hovered in front of the door, turning away from it slightly when anyone walked past. There were no windows to see inside. Just a small sign next to the door that read: "Granger Services, Inc." in ornate gold script. Underneath it was a buzzer.

"I suppose I could just go in and make an inquiry," Snape muttered to himself, turning away from the door as another person passed.

Inside the shop, Hermione was watching Snape through a magic mirror that rested on her executive desk. Several books were spread out before her, and she smiled as the wizard turned toward the door, then away from it several times.

"Trying to make up your mind whether or not to come in, Professor?" she said to the image softly. His hand lifted to press the buzzer, then fell.

"Maybe a bit of help is in order," Hermione said, taking out her wand and pointing it at the door. "Alohamora."

Snape started as the red door opened just a crack. He blinked at it indecisively, then slowly pushed it open wider.

"Come in, Professor," Hermione said from her desk.

Snape swallowed, then entered the office, closing the door behind him. He didn't advance, however. He stood near the door looking around the office. It was white, with green carpeting. Several floral prints hung on the wall, and there were a number of potted plants. Soft elevator music played in the background. There were three chairs against the far wall and one upholstered chair directly in front of Hermione's desk. Beside it was a small table that had a few finger foods on it.

It didn't look like the kind of place that offered the services he'd heard about. Perhaps he'd been given false information.

"I think I am here in error, Miss Granger," Snape said slowly as he looked at Hermione.

"Oh, you do? Why are you here?" Hermione responded.

Snape reddened.

"I'd been told something so remarkable about you, that I had to come see for myself if it were true. By the looks of this office, it couldn't possibly be true," he said uncomfortably.

"What have you heard?" Hermione asked, smiling inwardly at his discomfort.

"Lucius must have been intent on having a laugh at my expense. He said, he said that you were—"

He hesitated.

"I was what?" Hermione pressed, smiling now.

"Engaging in intimacy for pay," Snape finished. "I'm sorry—"

"Don't be. Lord Malfoy was right. I'm working my way through university. I'm a paid escort. It's a very lucrative field," Hermione replied.

Snape just blinked at her.

"Please, sit down, Professor," Hermione said, offering him the chair in front of her desk.

"You're a prostitute?" he asked her as he glided toward the chair, then sat down.

"Well, that depends on how you look at it, Professor. I am paid for sex, but don't engage just anyone who walks in here. Whether or not I share my services depends on a number of factors. A prostitute does anyone. I don't. For example, I'd never shag Ron or Harry if they walked in here for that. I'd hex their nads off."

"I don't think either Mr. Weasley or Mr. Potter needs to pay for female companionship," Snape replied a bit bitterly. Hermione looked sympathetic.

"No, they don't. Plenty of witches are attracted to them because they are heroes," she agreed.

"Being a hero isn't enough in my case," Snape said, then reddened again. There was silence for a moment, then he ventured, "What kind of factors help you make your decision?"

"Well, my bank account, for one. If I have enough money to do what I need to do, pay for school and this place, then, I don't need to accept clients."

"I see," Snape said.

That made sense.

"Would you mind telling me your—your rates?"

"Of course. There's only one price. Five hundred Galleons," she replied coolly.

Snape spluttered at the huge amount of money she was asking for.

"That's insane! People pay that?"

"Yes," she replied.

"I imagine you don't do much business," he muttered.

Five hundred Galleons? He could fill the Great Hall with prostitutes for that much!

"I don't have to do much business. That's the idea. Remember, I'm a hero, too, Professor. Sleeping with me is like making history. Besides, I am paying for my tuition. With the amount of classes I'm taking, it isn't cheap. My price just reflects that."

Snape scowled at her.

"What could you possibly do that warrants such a large sum?" he asked her, unable to believe any wizard would pay that much for a tumble. "Surely, you aren't charging just for the privilege?"

Hermione gave him a rather naughty smirk.

"Of course not. The first thing I put in here after I made my first five thousand Galleons was a Room of Requirement. A client can have nearly any scenario he likes. Even classroom scenarios."

Snape's lips pressed together tightly.

"And I have very good skills. I do oral, anal, and 'specialties.' I also present my clients with my latest health report, insuring that I have no diseases and am in perfect health. You can't get that with a prostitute off the street," she added.

"But, what about your morals? Your ethics? You are selling your virtue for money," Snape said.

It was Hermione's turn to scowl.

"Professor, I didn't come into this a virgin, believe me. So, my 'virtue' as you so archaically put it, is non-existent. I focus almost all my attention on my studies. I don't have the time or the inclination to have a boyfriend. It's too time-consuming and complicated. Normally, if I were feeling randy, I'd go to a club and pick up a wizard for a bit of boot-knocking. That's perfectly acceptable these days. But this way, I can have sex AND earn my way while doing it. Prostitution IS legal in the wizarding world, you know. And a thriving business. Morals and ethics don't come into it at all. Well, not too much. There are certain requirements I have, such as if a wizard is married he has to have the written consent of his wife. Lucius Malfoy is my best customer."

"How many customers do you have?" Snape inquired curiously.

"Let's just say several. And I've had no complaints," Hermione replied evenly. "Each client believes it is money well spent."

Snape stood up.

"Well, it's far too much," he stated flatly.

"If you say so," Hermione said, giving him another smile.

"I'm going to go. It was a waste of my time coming here."

"I'm sorry about that."

Snape scowled at her blackly.

"Far too much money," he repeated.

Hermione nodded.

"Good day to you," Snape said, turning towards the door.

"You can send me an owl if you change your mind and want to make an appointment. I really don't need the money right now, but I've always had a bit of a crush on you, Professor," Hermione said softly.

Snape turned back toward her swiftly.

"What?"

"I've had a thing for you since, well, since forever. I couldn't tell you, of course. I was a student, after all."

"For me. You had a thing—for me."

"Yes."

"Ridiculous! You're just trying to entice me to spend such an absurd amount of money."

Hermione shrugged.

"Don't believe me, then," she said. "But like I said, you can send me an owl for an appointment any time."

"Never," he seethed, then stormed out of the door, slamming it hard behind him.

Hermione smiled after him, then returned to her studies.

* * *

"Pure insanity!" Snape fumed as he paced back and forth in front of his fireplace at Hogwarts. His familiar, Raucous, was perched on the back of one of two armchairs in front of the fireplace, watching his master with interest.

"Five hundred Galleons. What does she think? That her pussy is made out of solid gold? Or platinum? She's mad. A pure nutter."

Snape continued to mutter to himself.

"A crush on me. Hmph. If she had a crush on me, then she'd do it for free, wouldn't she? No, she's trying to lure me in with that. She couldn't possibly have ever wanted me. No one wanted me. Or wants me."

Snape slowed down at this pronouncement, then stopped, staring into the flames.

It was true. He was alone and unloved. He had no prospects, not the slightest hope of interesting a witch. Plus, she would have to be compatible. He was hard to get along with on his best days.

Was Hermione telling him the truth when she said she had a crush on him? What if she was? It would be nice to have sex with a witch that actually wanted to be with him—even if he had to pay for it. It wasn't as if he didn't have the money. He had plenty of money. Some would consider him nearly wealthy because he didn't ever spend much of his salary over the years at Hogwarts.

It was a lot of money but he could afford five hundred Galleons easily.

But, did he want to spend it?

* * *

Two days later, Hermione received a message via a black, snarky-looking raven. She read the message and smiled.

"Wait while I write a reply," she told Raucous, who was standing on her desk. As Hermione wrote, he flew over to the little table of finger foods and helped himself to a bit of rolled ham and cheese.

"Here you—hey! Get out of there! That's for clients, you bloody bird!" Hermione yelled at him.

Completely unruffled, Raucous flew back over and let Hermione tie the message to his leg. When she opened the door to let him out, he dropped a large, wet dropping on her doorsill as he departed.

"You bloody bird!" Hermione yelled after him as he winged away. She Scourgified the mess and closed the door.

"It figures Professor Snape would have a familiar like that," she seethed, sitting back down at her desk.

So, Snape had given in to his baser nature.

Hermione smiled a little wicked smile.

This was going to be stellar, just stellar.

* * *

A/N: Lol. This is like "A Change of Venue" in reverse. In that story, Snape was a gigolo making an insane amount of money. This is the flip side. Since again, there's no "Looping" coming and a reader asked me if I would do a Prostitute!Hermione that actually wants to be a prostitute, unlike in "When Good Wizards Go Bad" when she was forced to be in order to survive, I just played around with the idea, the result of which you see here. I don't usually do requests, but since I'm drawing blanks and didn't have an idea of my own to work with, I decided to give it a whirl and do something a little different character-wise. This is a new Snape for me. No sex god at all, and not very confident about his sexual skills. It's something. Thanks for reading.


	2. A Contractual Agreement

**Chapter 2 ~ A Contractual Agreement**

When Raucous returned, he appeared to have an ordinary sized parchment attached to his leg. But when Snape removed the message, he found it was two parchments rolled together in one.. One handwritten and one with printed words that promptly expanded and unrolled. And unrolled. And unrolled.

Snape looked at the five-foot long parchment in disbelief.

Good gods! What the hell was this?

Snape sat down at his desk, flipped the long sheet over the top of it, then read the short message first.

_Dear Severus,._

_Please complete this contractual form and return it to me within 24 hours. It will tell me a bit about your experiences, inform you of my requirements, refund policies and give me access to your medical records._

_Hermione Granger  
Granger Services, Inc_

Snape frowned at the familiar use of his given name, then realized Hermione had a right to use it considering what they were about to engage in, if he could get through this. He should have known the witch would complicate matters this way. Nothing had ever been easy with Hermione Granger. Everything had to be just so.

He read through the parchment before writing down any information. He wanted to have a good grasp of the content

The first part of it was a waiver of responsibility, freeing Granger Services, that read as follows:

**_  
WAIVER O_****_F R_****_ESPONSIBILITY/LEGAL CONSENT FORM_**

**__**

In order to become a client and willing participant in the Intimate Services (Intercourse) provided by Granger Services, Inc (GSI), you must read and complete this 'Waiver of Responsibility/Legal Consent Form' and follow information in its entirety.

I, the undersigned understand that GSI is unable to completely guarantee that no injury or other harm will come to me or my possessions as a result of any intimate interactions. Participation in Intercourse involves certain risks, some of which are directly related to being intimately serviced by Hermione Granger, the sole provider of said services. These risks may include, but are not limited to rather rough sessions, muscle aches, cramping, aches, discomfort occurring while engaged in mock acts of domination with/without restraints, sex toys and/or spell packets, discomfort occurring from physical exertion, unfamiliar sexual positions or the occurrence of some other unforeseeable accident.

I fully understand and accept these risks associated with participation in Intercourse. I also hereby agree to hold harmless and make no claim of any description including claims, actions, suits, procedures, costs, expenses, damages and liabilities against GSI and its proprietor for any loss or damages suffered in the course of or following my participation.

I understand that this release will be binding upon myself, my estate, my heirs, representatives and assigns. I further confirm that I understand that Intercourse can involve a good deal of physical activity, and I am in good physical health and do not suffer from any heart condition or other ailment or physical disability that would inhibit my ability to participate in Intercourse or place me in undue health jeopardy.

I understand that Hermione Granger will attempt to understand and work with my needs and will willingly engage Hermione Granger for the duration of said Intercourse. If I have any medical condition I have notified Hermione Granger of this.

I agree to be fully bound by the conditions set forth by GSI. In particular, I agree to accept all physical contact with Hermione Granger as is necessary. I agree not to cast any wandless spells or hexes during Intercourse, nor will I bring my wand to the actual engagement.

I have read this Waiver of Responsibility/Legal Consent Form carefully, and understand that by signing this form I am agreeing on behalf of myself, my estate, my heirs, representatives and assigns not to sue or seek other legal actions against GSI or its proprietor, Hermione Granger for any loss or damages suffered in or after the course of my participation.

Signature________________________________________________________________

Date______________

**_Printed Name ____________________________________________________________ _**

Spousal Consent (if applicable)

**_Signature_________________________________________________________________**

**__**

Date______________

**_Printed Name ____________________________________________________________**

Snape blinked at the waiver. He hadn't considered the possibility of getting injured at all, or suing Hermione. But, being who she was, and as proven by this five foot long contract, she had thought about it, thoroughly.

Snape continued to read.

There was a place to sign where he would give permission to have his medical records examined, so he could prove he had a clean bill of health. Poppy had given him an examination just before school let out, so he wouldn't have to have one done.

Obviously, Hermione wasn't taking any chances on getting any wizarding diseases. Snape actually found this reassuring. He continued reading.

Hm.

The session would be overnight, between eight to twelve hours depending on the situation. It was possible that some of that time would be spent asleep. He would be provided a change of clothing, dinner and conversation all designed to make him feel as comfortable as possible. Following this portion of the contract were a few lines where he was to write down topics he was interested in.

This was followed by a series of questions concerning his sexual experience and activities. The first question was:

Why do you wish to use GSI services?

Snape snorted.

"Because I want to have sex, of course," he muttered to himself, shaking out the contract a little.

Would you describe yourself as engaging in sex very often, often, sometimes, or rarely?

There wasn't a "Never" option.

Which of these acts do you wish to engage in?

Snape read the list and reddened. He'd only had strict vaginal intercourse. He'd never been blown, or performed oral sex on a woman. Hell, he hadn't even really kissed a woman.

Snape figured he would just check everything. If he didn't like something, he'd just back out of it.

The checklist was followed by a place to write one or two short paragraphs about what he considered to be his sexual strengths and sexual weaknesses. The language of the contract changed somewhat, asking the client to be very honest about this section of the contract because it was important in order for the engagement to be a good one.

Snape stared at this part, torn. No wizard wanted to say he had no sexual strengths, but if he lied, he could be in for a dissatisfying session. And to admit this to Hermione Granger . . .

He scanned the document to see if there was a confidentiality clause in it. There was. A Vow of Privacy was set in motion for GSI when the contract was completed. The information would not be shared by the company or its employees, meaning Hermione.

The next part of the contract listed an amazing amount of possible sexual scenarios. Snape found all of them rather daunting. Maybe if he had more experience they'd be more appealing. For now, he was just focused on having a decent sexual experience without bells or whistles. The last option was: No Scenario.

Good. Very good.

Following this was a clear area for asking questions with a guarantee they would be answered promptly and before the appointment time.

He did have a couple of questions, one of which was what would happen if he prematurely ejaculated?

Following this was the refund policy.

**NO REFUNDS**

Apparently this was because the time slot could have been filled by someone else.

Well, he didn't plan to ask for a refund.

Each portion of the contract was to be initialed to show it had been read. At the very end was a recap and another place for a signature. This one would invoke the Vow of Privacy concerning the entire arrangement. There was no small print.

Snape looked at the parchment thoughtfully. At first, it had seemed excessive and unnecessary, but now that he'd read it over, it allayed much of his misgivings and gave the impression that Hermione was indeed providing a service.

He picked up a quill and began filling out the paperwork. How good a service Hermione gave would soon be discovered.

* * *

A day later, Hermione read over Snape's contract and her eyes were sad as she came to the part about his sexual strengths and weaknesses. It wasn't what was said, but what wasn't said that affected her.

_"I don't know my strengths. I've engaged in sex twice in my lifetime, but only once successfully when I was young. My partner wasn't happy. My weakness is premature ejaculation."  
_  
Hermione felt very bad for Severus. If he was young and engaging in sex, premature ejaculation was completely natural. As for the unhappy partner, well, you couldn't please everyone.

"You poor wizard," she said softly to the parchment, tracing one finger over the cramped, spiky writing, "Life hasn't been at all kind to you, has it?"

She wrote Snape back a message answering his questions. She assured him that premature ejaculation was no problem at all, and there were no limit to the number of their engagements. She added that the night would be as natural as possible since he chose not to have a scenario.

Hermione rolled up the parchment, determination in her brown eyes.

If she had her way, Severus Snape would get much more out of his night with her than he paid for.

After all he'd sacrificed for the wizarding world, he deserved that much . . .

. . . and more.

* * *

A/N: Actually, the contract is the very same one from the original "Change of Venue" with a little more added. Snape didn't have a questionnaire on his contract, but Hermione, being a woman, and a knowledge-driven one would want to know more about her partner. But, she certainly is thorough, isn't she? Thanks for reading.


	3. The Appointment

**Chapter 3 ~ The Appointment**

"School Marm fantasy tonight, Hermione?"

"No!"

"You could have fooled me with that skirt and those shoes," Adam Sweetmeats said, crinkling his nose. If sexy were a test, you'd get a T for Troll."

Adam sucked his teeth for emphasis, but Hermione just ignored him. Adam was for 24 hour glitz and glitter. All beauty, all the time. Tonight, he wore a bit of blue shadow and had his nails painted baby blue to match his robes.

Well, at least your hair looks decent, thanks to me, although I would have preferred more curl," he added.

He artfully spritzed her hair and stepped back with a flourish, raising both of his manicured hands as a sign he was finished.

"I didn't want more curl, Adam. I want to look rather—ordinary. Like myself," Hermione told him as she stood up and walked over to the mirror.

"I just don't understand some women," Adam said with a scowl as he stood behind her with his spiky brown hair perfectly askew. He had no reflection, of course. He was a vampire. A Queen vampire, to be exact, and as gay as a day in Paris. He was the owner of Love Bites Beauty Shop, and Hermione's personal stylist. "You should all focus on looking fabulous!"

"If I looked too 'fabulous,' Adam, I'd probably scare my client off," Hermione told him, turning around.

"What man doesn't like fabulous?" the vampire inquired.

"I think this one. I have to be very careful with him. I'm relatively sure he has low self-esteem issues concerning his sexuality. I don't want him to feel pressured."

Adam batted his long lashes at her as he put his tools into his carry-all bag.

"Well, that's refreshing. Most men haven't got a clue they can't fuck," the Queen said. "As long as they're humping away, they're happy. The hell with their partners. That's why I'm glad I have my Victor. That vamp is a bloody machine—"

"I've heard you singing the praises of Victor from the rooftops before, Adam. He might be a love machine, but he gives me the creeping Fugwugs every time I see him. He always flashes his fangs at me," Hermione complained.

"Oh, that's just his way, Hermione. He wouldn't nip a drop of your blood. You know we don't hunt humans," Adam said.

"You don't. But I'm not sure about Victor. He doesn't seem as—well—domesticated. I don't care how nicely you dress him, Adam."

Adam smiled, showing his fangs as he did so.

"Yes, he still has a bit of the beast in him. That's the way I like him," he said. "Rough, randy and raw. Yummers."

Hermione patted her hair.

"Well, you'd better get going, Adam. He's going to be here shortly," she said as the vampire sashayed his way out of her bedroom, down the, through the living room and out into her office. Hermione followed him, marveling at his ability to runway walk so well.

As soon as she entered the office, the buzzer sounded and Hermione quickly looked into the mirror on her desk. It was Severus.

"Oh, bother. He's here already. Now, Adam, you just leave, okay? No flirting with him. And NO turning on the Vamp juice either. I mean it, Adam."

"You don't let a girl have any fun," Adam pouted as Hermione buzzed Snape in. The pale wizard entered the office, took one look at Adam and froze in place.

"What—is that?" he asked, pointing an accusing finger at the flamboyant individual before him. .

Adam looked Snape in abject fascination.

"He could pass for one of us," he said softly, bringing on hand to his heart. "He's beautiful. Look at those eyes, that nose—his hair is so awful, it's—it's amazing! I wouldn't change a thing about it!"

"Adam, it's tiiiime to goooo," Hermione sang to him softly, pushing him toward Snape, who didn't seem to appreciate it.

Adam's eyes flicked down to Snape's loins and widened.

"His goodies are—well—there's no other word for it. Bitable. Definitely nibble-worthy, " the Queen said, giving Snape a flirty smile.

Snape's eyes widened and he pulled out his wand and pointed it at Adam without hesitation.

"Professor! No!" Hermione cried, running and jumping in front of the vampire.

"SOLARIS!" the wizard cried, casting the sunlight spell on both Adam and Hermione. It wouldn't harm her, just that—that abomination behind her. Their clothing rippled, but nothing happened to either Hermione or Adam as Snape ended the spell.

Adam blinked his long lashes at Snape.

"I think I'm in love," he breathed.

Hermione whirled on him.

"Adam, are you all right?" she asked him as he continued to stare at Snape. Then his blue eyes shifted toward her.

"You must have forgotten I'm a Queen vampire, Hermione. My species can walk in sunlight. We just lose our vampire powers for a short while. If I had been Victor, I'd be ashes right now." He looked back at Snape. "He's positively dangerous. What a beast."

"Beast? I'm no beast you—you bloodsucker," Snape snarled. "I wonder if decapitation would work on you—"

He started to raise his arm.

"Severus! Adam is my friend, and harmless. Now, why do you even have your wand? You weren't supposed to bring it," Hermione said, her hands on her hips.

Snape looked at Hermione and reluctantly lowered his wand.

"I have my wand because I don't leave home without it," Snape replied. "I was of the mind I wasn't to have it when—when the situation became intimate. The document wasn't clear on that point."

Hermione frowned at him. He'd probably figured that loophole out before he arrived. . She was going to have to make the language in her contract clearer next time.

"Well, put it away. Adam is leaving. Now," she said pointedly to the vampire.

"I'm going. Gods," Adam sniffed, slowly walking past the professor, swinging his hips and batting his eyes at him. "If she doesn't work out, professor, feel free to come see me at the beauty shop. I mean, girls are fun to take on whirls, but it's the boys that give all the joys—"

"Out, Adam!" Hermione hissed at him as Snape's face screwed up. Adam opened the door, stepped outside and turned back toward Snape.

"Bye-yi!" Adam said, twiddling his fingers at the Potions master, then blowing a kiss at him. Snape slammed the door in the vampire's face and turned on Hermione.

"A vampire?"

"What? He's perfectly legal. He does my hair," Hermione said to the still irate wizard.

"I see you haven't improved your circle of friends by much," Snape snarked. "Apparently, it's more deplorable than ever."

Hermione bit back the retort of "At least I have friends."

She had to remember her focus, despite the fact that he'd entered her domain and tried to murder her friend immediately.

"You're just a vampire-phobe. Really, Severus. It's the twenty-first century. Get with the program," Hermione responded.

"Vampires are dark creatures, Miss Granger," Snape responded. "Dark creatures should not be running about the wizarding world and—and doing hair."

Snape had to admit Hermione's hair looked nice. The bushiness of her younger years was gone. It was a healthy and slightly curly brown color. She was dressed nicely, too. A skirt and blouse. Very unassuming. He hadn't been sure what to expect when he walked in, but certainly not a vampire. A gay one at that.

"Hermione. Call me, Hermione," she told him. "I'm no longer your student. We're both adults now."

"Hermione," Snape repeated tightly, trying to indeed get with the program, at least with Hermione.

Hermione sighed.

"All right. That was a bit of a rocky start, but I have dinner waiting. Just a simple meal. Shepherd's pie, peas and carrots, chips and custard for dessert. I thought it would be nice for you to have a home cooked meal," Hermione told him.

"You cooked it yourself?" he asked her.

Hermione nodded.

"I did."

"I hope you're a good cook."

"I am."

Snape hadn't had a home-cooked meal since he was a child. He ate at Hogwarts and restaurants. A home-cooked meal sounded good.

"I am hungry," he admitted.

Hermione gave him a smile.

"Well, follow me," she said, warding the office door and walking to the door behind her desk. She turned off the lights and walked through the door.

Snape hesitated for a moment, then followed.

Snape entered the living room. It was nicely furnished, and a well-stocked bookcase rested against a far wall. A fireplace was opposite it, and there was a sofa, two armchairs, end tables and a coffee table.

"In here," Hermione called.

Snape walked into her kitchen and found Hermione putting food on plates from the stove.

"Sit down," she said, nodding her head toward the kitchen table.

This was very informal. Snape had expected something more, well, romantic? But again, this wasn't a truly romantic situation. He pulled out a chair and sat down stiffly. Hermione brought him a cup of tea, then returned to the stove to finish preparing their plates. It was quite a domestic setting.

Snape sipped the tea and found it delicious and just the right temperature. He drank it down as Hermione took the Shepherd's Pie out of the over. It was bubbling and the aroma was mouthwatering.

"I was expecting fine china, silverware and soft candlelight," Snape said.

Hermione smirked as she carefully placed a portion of the steaming pie on his plate next to the peas and carrots.

"I thought that kind of setting might be a little high pressure. Are you disappointed? I suppose I could serve the food like that in the living room, if you'd prefer it. I do have a tablecloth and candles—"

"Actually, I wouldn't. This—this is fine," Snape replied.

"Good. I thought it would be more comfortable," the witch said, setting his plate and utensils before him. "What would you like to drink? I have pumpkin juice, apple juice, milk, wine--"

"I would like wine, please," Snape replied.

Hermione already knew he would. .

"I have a red Rioja reserva that goes very well with Shepherd's pie."

"That's fine."

Snape watched as Hermione served him then herself, and joined him at the table. They began to eat, and the food was delicious.

"So, how are things at Hogwarts?" Hermione asked him.

Snape frowned.

"A bit dull," the Potions master admitted.

"I imagine it is, now that Voldemort's threat is gone," Hermione said.

"Yes," Snape replied shortly.

"But, there have been some wonderful educational advancements in the wizarding world. You know, I am taking an Advanced Potions class at university. It's being taught by Antoine Vargas."

Snape snorted.

"He's a poser. Not one of those potions attributed to him were created by him. They are the work of his apprentices, which he claims for himself because he's their master. They do all the research and development, he gets all the credit. He's nothing but a poser," Snape said bitterly.

Hermione looked surprised at this.

"Really? I've never heard about that."

"You wouldn't. They take an oath not to reveal what they've created as a part of the condition of apprenticeship. It's little more than four years of slavery for a little piece of paper. They still start out entry level."

"I never knew that," Hermione said, very interested.

"Despite how much you study, there are many things to learn that aren't in books," Snape replied, then he looked up at her. He reddened slightly before returning to his food.

Hermione didn't let him see her smile.

He was certainly right about that.

* * *

A/N: Lol. All right, I put in Adam for a little bit of fun as requested. Now, we're moving on. Thanks so much for reading. ***


	4. Honest Conversations

**Chapter 4 ~ Honest Conversations**

Hermione listened intently as Snape told her about Vargas' crimes against his art, then they had an interesting debate about potions and charms and which field was better. Hermione's point was charms creation was more cerebral, but Snape much preferred the hands on approach to potions. Since he was proficient in both fields, he felt his viewpoint was more informed than Hermione's. She listened as he described how fulfilling it was to collect ingredients and prepare them, and the preciseness necessary to create a proper brew. How the scent of bubbling caldrons could intoxicate—

"You make brewing sound very sensual, Severus," Hermione said softly. "You love to immerse your senses into the process."

"Yes," he agreed. "It is very rewarding."

Hermione smiled at him as she collected the dinner plates and returned with custard. Severus found it very good. Hermione then slid a parchment over to him. He picked it up.

"My medical records. Just to let you know I have a clean bill of health. I'm also protected from unwanted conception," she told him.

Snape read the results.

"Your ankles are a little weak," he observed.

"Just a little," she responded with a smile. "I'm not perfect. You're in good health, too, just a little underweight and a bit of stomach trouble."

"I have problems with my digestion," he replied. "Too much stomach calmer become ineffective after time. My heartburn is quite bad."

"Really? Did you know there's a very simple cure for that? One that doesn't involve potions or medications? Not bad for you at all and practically always works."

"What is it?"

"Saliva. Your natural saliva. It has properties that can neutralize acid reflux."

Snape frowned.

"So I am to bottle my own saliva and drink it?"

Hermione laughed.

"No, of course not. Just suck on something. A piece of candy, for example. You'll get relief in a couple of minutes," she informed him.

"I'll have to try that," he said, as Hermione stood up and walked over to one of her cabinets. She took something small out of it.

"Here, a peppermint. Don't wait for the symptoms to start," she told him.

Snape thanked her and finished his custard. Then he unwrapped the peppermint and popped it into his mouth. Hermione collected the remaining dishes, washed them and put them away. She returned to the table and sat down.

Hermione looked at Snape, and steeled herself. It was time to talk the business of pleasure.

"Severus, are you nervous about tonight?" she asked him softly.

"I—I have to admit some apprehension. This is a bit odd, to be dining with you and talking to you, while knowing we will be—engaging. I am concerned that—that I will not—"

"Oh, don't be concerned about your performance, Severus. You're in good hands, I promise you—"

"I'm not Lucius Malfoy—I—I pale in comparison to him—I know that. He's—attractive. I'm not. You're going to have to overlook my obvious lacking in—in physique—looks."

Snape looked very reticent about this, not meeting Hermione's eyes.

"Severus, let me tell you something, all right? And every word of this is true. Lucius Malfoy is attractive, rich, charming when he wants to be. But, if this were not business, but a matter of choice between you and him, I would choose you."

Snape scowled at her.

"I don't believe that for a minute. Don't patronize me, Hermione. I hate that. I might be a pitiful excuse for a man, but I don't want to be treated like a charity case," he said coldly. "Call a spade a spade."

"No, I would choose you, Severus. Malfoy is a pampered wizard who can pretty much bed who he wants to bed. I'm just a novelty to him. He comes here to play dress up and have a go. There's nothing really memorable about him. He's handsome, but that's outward. He's also vain and shallow—"

"What about your oath of privacy," Snape asked her suddenly.

"I don't have one with Lucius," she responded. "My contracts are tailor-written. I knew you needed one, but Lucius, that strutting peacock, doesn't. He'd love for me to talk about him. I'll never do it, but he wouldn't have a problem with it. I kept the option open though to protect myself. There may come a time when I need to talk about him."

"I see," Snape said softly, reassured.

"You are the only wizard who has ever not asked for a scenario. The only one. You are a brilliant man, Severus Snape. You aren't someone who takes women for granted. You don't think you're the gods' gift to the wizarding world, although you truly are with all the service you've done. I don't think you've ever had a satisfying sexual experience in your life, and I find that makes you exciting. When I engage you, it's going to be very special, and it has nothing to do with how you look, or your experience or abilities. It's because—it's you. Severus Snape. To be the first woman who you find real pleasure with will be an honor, not a chore. Business-wise, I couldn't play favorites, so I charged you like I would anyone else I chose to engage. But if this had been a choice, this definitely could have happened for free. After all the years you've taught me, I finally have a chance to repay the favor, and I'm truly looking forward to it."

Snape sat there, not knowing what to say as Hermione slowly stood up and walked around the table, stopping beside him.

"May I?" she asked him softly.

Snape blinked at her.

"May you what?" he asked her.

"Kiss you," she replied, then leaned in, not waiting for his answer.

Snape jerked back a little as her soft lips connected with his, and he held his mouth tight. But Hermione wasn't daunted. She pressed forward and softly slid her lips against his until they relaxed.

Snape closed his eyes and let her suckle gently on his lower lip.

It felt wonderful.

************************************  
A/N: And we're off. A short chapter, I know. But I have the terrible teething twins, so I did what I could. I know it's a terrible cliffie but I like how it feels. Edge of the seat stuff. lol. Yeah, I get turned on by my own writing sometimes. A lot of the time actually. And I LOVE anticipation. One of the reasons I end on cliffies is because I'm tired of writing and I know if I keep going, I'm probably not going to post the chapter and at least give a bit more of the story. Hence, the cut-off point. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chappie despite its shortness. Thanks for reading. ***


	5. Turnabout

Chapter 5 ~ Turnabout

Hermione drew back from Snape, her brown eyes resting on his face. His eyes were closed and slowly opened. He looked at her as she straightened.

"How was that?" she asked him softly.

"It was—quite nice," Snape said thickly.

"Would you like another?"

"Yes."

"Well, stand up. It will be better that way," Hermione said, backing up to give him room.

Snape slowly rose and stood stiffly as he faced Hermione. He looked slightly pained.

"Come here, and place your arms around my waist," Hermione told him.

Snape hesitated, then stepped forward, doing as she asked but leaving room between their bodies.

"Hold me closer. Don't be afraid to come in contact with me," she said softly. "I won't break."

Snape gently pulled Hermione against his body. She could feel him quivering slightly at the unfamiliar contact, and she could also feel that he wasn't yet aroused. He was too nervous. He held her gingerly as if afraid to move his arms at all.

"Good, now—kiss me," she said, offering her slightly puckered lips.

Snape looked down at her mouth, then tentatively lowered his lips to hers. They were tight again, but Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and moved her mouth over his sensually until it relaxed. She also moved her body against his gently, so he could feel the softness of her breasts pressing into him. She felt a pulse against her belly as he reacted. Then he suddenly jerked away from her.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

Snape blinked at her.

"I think—I think this might be a mistake, Hermione," he said, blinking rapidly.

He already felt he was going to come, and she was just kissing him. How could he get through this? He had no control.

"No, it's not a mistake, Severus. I felt you responding to me," she said soothingly, her arms still around his neck.

"Yes. But—I can feel that—that I'm going to—I can't do this," he replied.

"You can do it, and you will do it. We'll do it. I'm not about to let you back out on me. I've been thinking about you for the past couple of days, Severus. I want this, I want you. Don't worry about—not being able to finish. You'll finish. I promise you."

"I have no control," he muttered.

"So, then we'll let you get your first nut, then start over," she said with a smile as she caught his hand. "Come with me. We're going to my bedroom."

Snape stalled a bit, but Hermione pulled at him so hard, he followed her, his face contorted. He still wasn't sure about this. She led him down the hallway and turned right into her bedroom. Snape looked around.

Her bedroom was painted in a cool blue color. It held a queen-sized bed with night stands on either side, a dresser with a mirror, a closet, a small bookshelf filled with books and a bathroom. Blue shag carpet was on the floor.

"My bedroom," she said unnecessarily. "Now, go into the bathroom and change your clothing. You'll find a pair of pajamas, a robe and slippers. I think I got your size right. If you feel like showering, you can. I'll dress out here."

Snape looked toward the bathroom furtively.

"Go ahead, Severus. Take the plunge," Hermione said naughtily, pushing him toward the bathroom.

Snape took a deep breath, then entered, closing the door behind him. This was followed by silence, then Hermione heard him turn the shower on.

"Wasting time," she said softly as she began to undress.

Snape stood in the shower, just letting the water run over his thin, scarred body. How could Hermione possibly muster up any passion for someone as unattractive as he was? He didn't even want to show her his body. Maybe she'd just let him pull his pajama bottoms down to his thighs and shag her. He could ask, couldn't he?

He had softened again as well, and this disheartened him further. He was sure any other wizard who was about to get laid would be erect and hard as a rock. But not him.

A knock sounded on the door.

"Severus, are you all right in there?" Hermione called. She was dressed in a long Slytherin green silk nightgown with thin straps. It was a nice gown, showing a little cleavage, but demure. Nothing too overwhelming.

"I'm—I'm fine. I'll be out shortly," he called back. He fiddled with his soft cock for a moment, then sighed and turned off the water.

* * *

Hermione was sitting on the bed when a self-conscious Snape exited the bathroom, He was dressed in the black pajamas, slippers and bathrobe she provided. He'd left his wand in the bathroom, since it wasn't supposed to be in the bedroom. He stood looking at Hermione, his dark eyes drifting over her shapely form. He swallowed as she stood up and smiled at him.

"You know, black becomes you, Severus," she said softly. "How do you like my choice of gown?"

She spun slowly for him.

"It's—very nice," he said, his eyes resting on her plump arse for a moment before shifting upward a bit guiltily. Then he saw she had brought the wine in.

"May I have a bit more wine?" he asked her.

"Of course," she said. "Sit down on the bed and I'll pour you a glass."

Severus walked to the bed, turned and sat down on it. It had a very firm mattress. He was extremely stiff. Hermione poured the wine and brought the glass to him. Snape brought it to his lips and drank it straight down.

Hermione's eyebrows rose.

"Did you even taste it?" she asked him.

"Not really," he replied as Hermione picked up the bottle and poured him another glass.

"A bit of liquid courage," she said with a grin.

"Yes. A bit," Snape agreed before drinking down the second glass. Hermione took the glass away from him.

"That's enough wine," she said, placing the bottle and glass on her nightstand.

She looked back at Snape, who stared straight ahead, his hands resting in his lap. His Adam's apple was moving slightly, and there was a slight tick in his cheek.

"I love this," Hermione said softly.

Snape turned his head.

"Love what?" he asked her, frowning.

"That you're so nervous. It makes me want to do very naughty things to you," she said with a smile.

"You find my—my reticence attractive?" he asked her.

"Oh, yes. Very attractive," she told him.

Snape snorted.

"Then you'll probably find my inability to hold an erection without spewing all over you—just beautiful," he muttered.

"Actually, I probably would," Hermione agreed as Snape looked at her, startled.

"You're just saying that," he hissed at her.

"You think so? How about we find out?" she said, reaching over and moving his hand out of his lap and caressing his cock through his pajamas. Snape jumped and slapped at her hand as she laughed.

"What are you doing?" he demanded.

"I think that was obvious. I was touching your cock. I plan to do that quite a bit tonight, so you might as well get used to it."

"Well, I'm not ready for you to touch it," he said sullenly. "Not yet."

Hermione frowned at him.

"You're going to give me a hard time, before you give me a hard time, aren't you, Severus?" she asked him.

Snape looked down into his lap, not wanting to meet her eyes.

"I—I don't mean to be this way, Hermione. It's just that I have so many misgivings—not about you, but about me. You have no idea what it is like to be—me. To be so lacking—in everything. Looks. Ability. Experience. You're little more than a girl and you have more experience than I do. It's—it's embarrassing."

"A girl? I'm a woman, Severus. A young woman, but a woman just the same. And everyone starts someplace. You're just starting a little later than most. But remember what you've been doing for all those years when other wizards were getting their wicks wet. You were fighting evil, Severus. You didn't have time for this—"

"It wasn't I didn't have time. No one wanted me and I knew it," he said, his voice cold.

"If I had been older, I would have given you a go," Hermione told him. "Before I thought you killed Dumbledore. There was a bit of a lull there, but I was so happy to discover that wasn't what happened at all, and the feelings came back. You wouldn't have shagged a student, particularly one of Harry's best friends."

Snape looked at her.

"You were always a bit of an odd duck," he said softly.

"I was, and still am, really. I think character is more important than looks. And no one I know has more character than you, Severus. If I were to make an analogy between you and Lucius, Lucius would be a puddle and you'd be an entire ocean."

Snape's mouth quirked, but he didn't say anything.

Hermione tried a different tack.

"Severus, I know you didn't want a scenario and so, I kept this simple. But I have to admit something to you—"

"What?"

"That—that this is my fantasy. To have you here and to have sex with you. Just like this. No bells and whistles—"

He frowned.

"If that's the case, perhaps you should be paying me five hundred Galleons," he snapped at her.

Hermione stared at him for a moment, then stood up and exited the bedroom, Snape looking after her.

Perhaps he had gone too far.

Presently, Hermione returned with a pouch and tossed it at him. He caught it reflexively. The sound of clinking coins accompanied it.

"What is this?" he asked Hermione, who stood in the doorway, leaning against the sill with her arms crossed. She wore a little smile.

"Five Hundred Galleons—for my fantasy," she replied.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading.


	6. Coming to an Understanding

**Chapter 6 ~ Coming to an Understanding**

Snape opened the pouch and shook out a Galleon into his palm. He picked it up and studied it closely. Then he put it in his mouth and bit it, attempting to bend it.

"It's real," Hermione said from the doorway, slightly insulted.

"It could be Leprechaun Gold," Snape replied, frowning at her. "Are you attempting to make me believe you would give me my money back?"

"No. I am not giving you your money back. Your money is in Gringotts. That's my money and I am attempting to pay you for your services. In other words, turn you into a gigolo for one night. Are you game?"

Snape stared at her.

"I don't know what kind of game this is. You expect me to believe you are giving me this money?" he asked her. "It's preposterous. If I accept this, it would be as if I've paid you nothing. It would cancel everything out."

"No, it wouldn't," Hermione replied, slowly walking over to him, then sitting down beside him on the bed. "It would level everything out, and give me my fantasy. If you accept my money it will be the same contractual terms I've drawn up. If being with you is my fantasy, and it is, you're right, I should pay you."

Snape didn't know what to say about this. He put the Galleon back into the pouch, stood up and looked down at Hermione for a moment. Then, he started pacing back and forth, his housecoat billowing much like his robes would have. Hermione watched him quietly as he tried to sort all of this out in his head.

Finally he stopped.

"You really mean for me to have this money?" he asked her.

Hermione nodded.

"In exchange for sex?"

Hermione nodded again.

"You—you really want to do this that badly—"

"Yes, I do, Severus. Very badly."

Snape stared down at her and swallowed thickly, the expression on his face unreadable.

"Well?" Hermione asked him. "Are you willing to give me my fantasy, Severus?"

Snape stood there, the pouched clutched tightly in one hand.

"There'll be no refunds," he said. "Even if I can't perform to your liking."

"Of course not," Hermione agreed.

"I don't—I don't want to take off my clothing," Snape said suddenly.

Hermione frowned at him.

"What? How are we to have sex if you don't take off your clothes?"

"I can lower my pajama bottoms," he said a bit lamely.

"No. No possible way. I want you one hundred percent naked! I would have insisted on that even if I didn't pay you," Hermione said to him. "Why don't you want to take off your clothing?"

Snape looked away from her, pain in his eyes.

"My body—is very pale and badly scarred. And my ribs show, slightly. I wanted to spare you that—having to see that. It can't be arousing to you, or any woman for that matter."

"Severus, it doesn't matter. I'm not perfect. My thighs are too thick, my bum is too round and I've got stretch marks on my arse and around my breasts. Natural ones, not from carrying a child. But I found out that didn't really matter when you get down to it. No one is perfect."

"Lucius is," Snape said bitterly.

"Lucius is like a blonde Ken doll with a dick. He's abnormally perfect. I think magic is involved too, although I've never asked him. But, most of us have imperfections. That's normal. Stop comparing yourself to him. And I want all of your clothes off, every stitch."

"But my scars—"

"I won't be engaging your scars. I'll be engaging you. Severus, please just trust me. That's all I need you to do," Hermione said, taking one of his hands and holding it between both her own. "I really want to do this to you, for you. I can't wait to get my hands and mouth and other parts on you. Believe me. No matter what you think about yourself, I have a very high regard for you and am attracted to you. No amount of scars is going to change that, particularly since I know that every scar you have is because of how you worked to try and save us all. You went through that for the wizarding world, and since I am part of that world, for me. Don't you see that? And I don't mind if you're thin. There's a saying about thin men. It's about how great they are in bed."

"Well, that saying doesn't apply to me. I haven't made it to a bed yet," Snape said softly.

Hermione quirked an eyebrow at him. He was right in front of a bed. He'd arrived.

"You will tonight," she assured him. "Put the money on the nightstand and sit down next to me, Severus. It's time to get busy. You've got to earn your Galleons."

Snape arched an eyebrow at her, then shrugged his shoulders a bit before placing the pouch on the nightstand. He sat down next to her, his dark eyes narrowed.

"When I arrived here tonight, I had no idea you'd lure me into your line of business," he said quietly.

"Well, who knows? You might find out you have a natural calling for this kind of 'work.'" Hermione said with a grin.

"I highly doubt that."

"Severus, would you describe yourself as a selfish man?" Hermione asked him.

He nodded.

"Yes," he responded.

"Good. The best lovers are selfish ones. Remember to be selfish when having sex and go for the most pleasure you can. If you do it honestly, your partner will be pleased as well," she instructed him.

Snape frowned slightly.

"I thought the idea was to give the woman pleasure," he said. "To make her orgasm."

"Orgasms are nice, but not always necessary. Besides, there are many ways to bring a woman to climax without fucking her. You can use your mouth or your fingers," Hermione told him, thinking he could use that big, beautiful nose as well. That hook looked promising. "It's just as enjoyable. A lot of men who aren't good at intercourse more than make up for it with their mouths and hands. Their partners are very happy with that. As long as it's a good experience for both people, it's a success."

Snape digested this bit of information. He always believed "real men" brought women to orgasm every time they engaged them in intercourse. Finding out they liked getting off in other ways was very enlightening.

He'd always been rather good with his hands. Suddenly, he felt a whole lot better about this. Hermione felt him relax a bit, and smiled.

This was going to go quite well, she was sure.

"Are you ready to start?" she asked him.

Snape's dark eyes drifted over her. Hermione had turned out to be a very attractive witch. And best of all, she wanted this to happen. She really wanted to engage him. That was the best confidence booster he could have ever received.

"Yes," he said softly.

* * *

A/N: I know. Short chappie. Evil cliffie. Standard Figg. Lol. But I am juggling writing with babysitting. Doing the best I can with the time I can wrangle. Still, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm really enjoying writing this. It's so different for me. :) Thanks for reading.


	7. A Bit of Foreplay

**Chapter 7 ~ A Bit of Foreplay**

"All right. Stand up," Hermione said, rising from the bed.

Snape stood up stiffly.

"Take off your housecoat," Hermione instructed.

Snape undid the sash and slid off the housecoat. Hermione took it and tossed it on the bed, then she took his hand.

"Come over here, in front of the mirror and stand behind me," she directed, leading him in front of the dresser. . "Can you see us?"

"Yes," Snape replied as he stood behind her looking at their reflection. Hermione's eyes fairly glowed as they looked back at him.

"I want you to touch me, to familiarize yourself with my body," she said softly. "Caress me."

Snape slowly placed his hands on Hermione's shoulders and slowly drew them down her arms. She went immediately sloe-eyed.

"Yes," she sighed. "Touch me more."

Snape drew his hands back up her arms. Her skin was warm and soft. Hermione sighed again, moving back into him.

"More," she breathed, looking at him through the mirror, her lips moist and parted. Snape saw that her breasts had little puckers under the fabric. He slid his hands around her waist and she actually purred and pressed her arse against his loins. He rubbed her belly gently and Hermione caught his hands and moved them down over her thighs.

"You feel so good, Severus," she said softly as he drew his hands back up the sides of her legs and over her hips.

Severus watched himself caress Hermione and her reactions to his hands moving over her body. He began to swell against her soft buttocks. He gently touched her breasts and she groaned, pressing back into him harder. Encouraged, he cupped them, his eyes on the mirror.

"Kiss my neck," Hermione breathed, "and my shoulders. Keep touching me."

Snape pulled her hair out of the way and pressed his lips to her throat, then her shoulder, sliding his hands over her body.

"Yessssss. Just like that," Hermione breathed, her half-lidded eyes focused on the mirror, watching him. "I never thought this would happen. I'm so turned on."

Snape hissed as she wound her buttocks against him and began to caress her more ardently, actually grasping her breasts and pressing his cock against her soft bum.

"Fuck," Hermione cursed, her eyes closed as Snape responded to her.

"Pull down my straps, Severus. Slowly. Watch us," she murmured.

His eyes on the mirror, Snape slid first one thin strap down, then the other, revealing more cleavage. He tentatively kissed her shoulder again.

"Suck on my neck. Keep caressing me. Gods, this is so good."

Snape did as she asked, lowering his mouth to her throat and sucking on it gently. He was rewarded by a very hard grind against his cock. His hands were on the swell over her breasts now, the gown sliding lower, revealing more flesh. He was still looking at her in the mirror, his eyes upturned as he suckled her neck, Hermione making all kinds of noises.

Slowly, he slid the fabric down, revealing her full breasts. Dear gods. He felt the pressure building in his loins and stiffened, pulling away from her neck.

Hermione's eyes opened immediately.

"Don't stoop. Please," she breathed as she looked at him in the mirror.

"I'm—I'm on the verge," he said, his face contorted.

"Then, let it happen, Severus. This is only foreplay. Please, keep going. I'm loving it."

"But I'm in pajamas—"

"Please, Severus. Don't worry about it—just keep going."

Snape hesitated, then pressed his swollen organ against Hermione hard, grasping her breasts and letting out a groan as he released, his cock pulsing against her buttocks. She felt him shuddering against her and turned in his arms. His expression was a mix of pleasure and pain as he looked down at her.

"I told you—"

"Shh. That's fine, Severus," she said, placing two fingers against his lips. "It's a turn on, believe me. I loved you touching me, and I love the fact that you liked touching me so much that you got off on it. I'm not disappointed at all."

She smiled at him, and he looked less embarrassed.

"Besides, it's the perfect reason to get you out of those pajamas," she added.

* * *

A/N: I know. VERY short chappie. Still, thanks for reading.


	8. What's Good for the Gander

**Chapter 8 ~ What's Good for the Gander . . .**

"I would like to—clean up, first," Snape said as he blinked down at her still exposed breasts.. They were lovely to look at and to touch. So soft—and full—

Hermione smirked at him. He might not be experienced, but he definitely appeared to be a boob man. He just stared at them. Hermione breathed in so they ballooned a little, Snape's eyes widening.

"Go ahead," she said stepping back from him. Snape started, not realizing she had even answered him until she backed away.

Snape's eyes shifted from her face to her breasts to her face again. He looked as if he were going to say something, then thought better of it. He hurried into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

Hermione shook her head. She never thought she'd use the term adorable in the same sentence as Severus Snape. He didn't look adorable, but it was the way he was acting. Still, he'd been able to act, and that was what mattered.

And, he followed instructions well.

"Well, let's just move this along," Hermione said, pushing her night gown over her hips, down her legs and stepping out of it. She grabbed Snape's discarded housecoat off the bed and put it on the dresser with her gown. Completely naked, she climbed into the bed, moved the pillows and sat up against the headboard.

Snape exited the bathroom and froze as he saw Hermione sitting there, naked, with her knees drawn up. She was in profile so all he could see was her curvy outline. She smiled at him.

"I thought I'd move this along," she said to him.

"I see," came the thick reply. The nervous look was in his eyes again.

"I think you need to acquaint yourself with my—ah—intimate parts before we engage any further, Severus," she said softly. Her bed was against the far wall, and she shifted her body over so she rested with her back where the headboard and wall met. Then she pulled up her knees and spread her legs so Snape could clearly see her sex. Her pubic hair was trimmed into a pretty little brown heart.

Snape's nostrils flared. He had never seen a living pussy up close. His sad encounters were by feel and fumble. Hermione caressed her lower lips gently, Snape's eyes locked to her fingers.

"I can show you how to get a woman off in another way," she said to him. "I'd like to come."

Snape looked at Hermione resting in the corner of the bed, looking so wanton and felt another pulse. What? So soon?

"I'd like to make you—come," he said to her softly.

"So come over here and take a closer look," Hermione said, slapping her twat.

Snape blinked, then moved toward the bed. He stopped and looked down at his pajamas.

"You can keep them on for now, if it makes you more comfortable," Hermione told him.

Snape climbed into the bed, and shifted toward Hermione on his knees. She was petting her pussy. She didn't touch the moist center. She was saving that for him.

Snape stared down at her pussy.

"Your pubic hair. It's cut in the shape of a heart," he said in a low voice.

"Yes," she replied as she petted herself, shifting slightly. "Want to touch it?"

"Yes."

Snape stretched out his pale fingers and gently combed through the little heart.

"Oh—my—Merlin!" Hermione hissed at the contact, her pelvis whirling as Snape looked on, fascinated, his fingers still resting against her public hair.

Her eyes rolled up into her head, and the scent of female arousal just shot out of her.

Snape blinked as Hermione came.

Apparently, he wasn't the only one with a hair trigger.

"Oh, oh my gods," Hermione breathed. "Damn."

"Are you all right?" Snape asked her, but his eyes were resting on her now glistening pussy.

"More than fine. That didn't take much did it. But just the idea of you touching me like that was enough to bring me to the edge. Having you do it—was too hot for words," she told him.

She looked at Snape's point of focus, then gently guided his hand into her wetness, coating his fingers. Snape watched as she pulled his hand toward her mouth.

He expelled a sharp breath as she sucked her own juices off his fingertips naughtily.

"You're—you're a nasty little witch, aren't you?" he asked her.

"It's a matter of perspective," she replied, climbing toward him and kissing his mouth so he could taste her. Snape pulled back, frowning at first, then he licked his lips thoughtfully. His eyes went hot.

"You said something about bringing a witch to orgasm by mouth," he said softly. "I'd like to learn how—"

Hermione hurriedly returned to the corner, spreading her legs.

"Class is in session," she said with a little growl.

* * *

A/N: Another nugget. Thanks for reading.


	9. Completion

**Chapter 9 ~ Completion**

Snape slowly leaned forward and placed his hands on the mattress so he was on all fours. Hermione watched breathlessly as he slid back, then lowered himself to the bed. He was slow, almost cautious as he brought his face closer to her core.

He looked up at her, then inhaled deeply, his eyes closing as he drew in the scent of her. He did this several times and Hermione writhed a bit.

"Kiss it," she breathed.

Snape's eyes opened, then he moved his face closer and kissed the little heart. The whole area was moist from her release and without being instructed, Snape turned his head slightly and drew his tongue over her wet inner thigh.

"Oooh," Hermione moaned. "That feels good."

It tasted good, too. Snape began to methodically clean the area, his tongue supple, gentle and thorough. Hermione squirmed in pleasure as she encouraged him. Snape could feel himself swelling again. He was getting another erection. His cock felt so tight.

"Yesss. Oooh. Mmmm."

Hermione's moans of pleasure made him more thorough and he licked her skin, even slipped his tongue between her cleft, until he couldn't taste anything more of her release. Then he drew back slightly and looked up at Hermione.

"I'm going to the middle now," he said softly, then he carefully brought one hand forward and parted the lips of her pussy. Here, around the swollen clit was a bit more moisture, and it was white like cream. Snape's nostrils flared as he studied the delicate pink flesh.

Hermione lay perfectly still, holding her breath.

"Wait for it," she told herself.

Snape's tongue flicked forward, running up the left side of her clit.

"Oh, oh shit!" Hermione cried, buckling at the sensation.

Snape's eyes were on her red face as he licked the other side.

"Arrrrgh!" Hermione groaned, her head twisting before her thighs clamped around his head and one hand fisted into his lank hair.

"MORE!"

Hermione ground Snape's face nose-first into her pussy, and, because he wanted to survive, he quickly adjusted himself, using his hands to push her thighs open and began to lick her middle in earnest.

"Oh yes! That's it! That's—oh—Circe—yes! Suck on my clit!"

Hermione grabbed his shirt from the back and started yanking it upward. Snape resisted but she managed to get the fabric over his head. He had no choice but to slide out of it if he wanted to continue.

And it did. The shirt came off and Hermione threw it aside. Snape returned to her core and her fingers once again tangled in his hair. His tongue returned to her skin and Hermione began to moan as he learned his new craft.

With his gentleness and acute sense of what worked and what didn't work with Hermione, Severus Snape was a natural muff diver. When he realized how sensitive her clit was, he used his tongue to run little circles over and around it.

Despite how Hermione tugged on his hair and swirled her pelvis, Snape remained gentle as he tongued her. He was doing it. He was giving her pleasure and he didn't feel as if he would explode, although he couldn't remember feeling harder than he did right now.

He worked on Hermione for nearly fifteen minutes before she began to tremble, then keened, a slow rolling gush of liquid rolling out of her, hot and earthy.

He'd done it again.

Snape held her thighs apart and drank down this new gift as Hermione's hand fell from his hair.

"I want you inside me. Now," she breathed up at him, her eyes wet. "Fuck me, now, Severus. I just have to feel you inside me."

Snape was ready. He quickly pulled down his pajama bottoms, not feeling anything but his lust as he wrestle out first one leg, then the other, then positioned himself over Hermione's body. She had slid down during oral sex and was on the mattress proper. Her legs were already spread and knees up.

Snape was very slender, and his ribs could be seen slightly. He was also very pale, the kind of pale that comes from the lack of light exposure or being covered up. He could be described as almost frail-looking except for the sinewy musculature around his arms and legs. There were scars. Many scars, mostly on his back. These were the testament of his true strength. Looks could be deceiving.

His cock was of average length, pale and uncirmcumcized. It had a bit of girth, however, and the tip of it was very pink, the head large and fluted.

Snape grasped his cock and slid it between her passion plumped lower lips. Hermione squealed as his hardness ran over her clit. This was followed by a loud "Yes!" as he sunk inside her. Snape looked a bit startled before his mouth dropped open at all the soft warmth wrapped around him. He held himself up on his hands as he looked down to where their bodies connected, his pale shaft embedded halfway inside her. He felt a tightness in his groin.

"Fuck me," Hermione hissed at him, her hands pulling on his waist and drawing him deeper.

Snape made a choked noise, then pulled back jerkily, Hermione's soft sleeve caressing his length. He made another sound as he pushed back in, sinking deeper as Hermione groaned, looking up at him.

"Oh, gods—you're doing me," she breathed at him as he pulled back slowly, savoring the sensation of her soft inner flesh. "Severus Snape is doing me. I've died. I've died and this is Heaven."

Snape slowly caught a rhythm. His stroke was rather jerky because he felt as if he'd explode from pleasure with every movement. But it felt wonderful. He focused, his eyes watching his length appear and disappear between Hermione's thighs as she babbled her pleasure and disbelief, her hands running over his thin body, his back and buttocks. She really didn't care about his scars or his physique. It was crystal clear she was into him—just him.

And he was into her.

Hermione began to pump her pelvis, helping him but changing his angle of descent. Snape's eyes nearly rolled up into his head as the squishing sounds started, her pussy hot, wet and slick around him. He was wet up to his loins, Hermione lubrication clinging like little pearls to his pubic hairs.

Suddenly, Hermione stiffened and let out a wail. Snape gasped as her sleeve tightened like a fist around him, then erupted, heat boiling over his cock as she came again.

"Unnnngh!" Snape groaned as he released after her, his cock pulsing counterpoint to her pulsing and bliss thrumming through him. Every muscle in his body contracted as he came, filling Hermione with his seed. He dropped on top of her, spent and gasping.

They lay that way for a minute or two, Hermione's fingers playing in his lank hair.

"Severus?"

"Hmm?"

"I told you not to worry, didn't I?"

"Yes. Yes, you did."

* * *

They had intercourse twice more that night. Hermione gave Snape a slow, gentle blowjob that he loved, and taught him how to tongue kiss, which he also loved. He also learned how to kiss her body and how to enjoy having his own body kissed. Hermione seemed to have no issue with his build or color, and when he left the next morning, he was more than pleased.

But he did take his five hundred galleons.

* * *

Three weeks later, Hermione was called out of class down to the school's Accounting. Office.

When she left the office, she looked a bit dazed, then exited the school. She immediately Disapparated.

* * *

"Did I do what?" Lucius asked Hermione, who was seated in his drawing room. Narcissa sat across from her, drinking tea and subtly studying her.

"Pay for my next three years of university?"

Lucius laughed.

"I have to admit you're good, Hermione, but not that good. I would never pay your tuition. Not even for a year, much less three years," he said, shaking his head.

"Do you have any other wealthy clients, Hermione?" Narcissa asked her.

"Not that I know of," she replied.

"Maybe you have an anonymous patron. Someone who's never been a client, but admires your intelligence. You are a heroine after all. Someone may have taken a belated interest," Narcissa suggested.

"I don't know many people who would throw that kind of money around," Lucius said, "but, Hermione, since you're here, what do you say—"

Narcissa's blue eyes narrowed slightly and a twisted smile played around her lips.

"—to a threesome? I'll pay you handsomely."

"No."

* * *

Class let out and Snape shook his head at the pile of parchments on his desk. He hoped at least a third of them would be passable. He collected them together then stood up to leave when a voice said, "Hello, Severus."

He looked up, a bit startled.

"Hermione?"

Hermione stood by the open classroom door.

"Yes, Hermione," she replied, walking in and closing the door behind her. "I came here to ask you are you trying to put me out of business?"

Snape put down the parchments and scowled.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he snapped at her.

"My education's been completely paid for," she said softly.

"How nice for you."

The couple looked at each other stonily for a moment.

"I know it was you, Severus. I investigated. The school wouldn't tell me who paid it, but you didn't tell the goblins at Gringotts to withhold any information. I simply walked in and asked if Severus Snape had completed transferring my tuition money to the school and gave them my name and showed my identification," Hermione informed him. "They told me 'yes.'"

Snape just blinked at her.

"I can't take your money," she said softly. "It's very kind of you, but it's far too much money to just accept."

"You can work it off," Snape replied, just as softly. "You won't need any other clients, now. Just—me, if you'll agree."

Hermione gave him a small smile.

"You ARE trying to put me out of business."

"Yes, I am. I told you I am a selfish man."

"Hm, I have to think about this," Hermione said, crossing her arms and drumming three fingers near her elbow.

Snape stood behind his desk stiffly. He might want her, but that didn't mean Hermione wanted him beyond that one night. Her fantasy had been fulfilled after all. He was still unattractive, still alone and still socially awkward.

So, he waited for rejection.

It never came.

THE END

* * *

A/N: This was never meant to be a long story, so I ended it here, on a happy note, of course. Thanks so much for reading. ***


End file.
